pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venture Waterfront Resorts
The Venture Waterfront Resorts is a waterfront suburban high-rise Apartments and Hotels. Located not far away from Landmark and Commerce Danville, and a 20-minute drive through Danville's highway network with a tollroad exit 2 miles from the site and a 40 minute trip on a typical MTR journey from Central Danville. The site is just right in front of it's own private beach. The site consists of 6 apartment towers, each towering 180, 160, 150, 130, 120 and a 230 floors high respectively from right to left from the view of the Landmark Danville, which was in the south of the site. Also, it has 3 hotel towers, each 70, 80 and 90 floors high respectively as above. And, also recently built after the completion of the site construction, 5 office towers, towering 240, 280, 320, 280 and 24 from left to right respectively was yet another breakthrough, with the tallest tower being home to one of Danville's most successful companies, the Tri State International Transportation Network. The site wins yet another green building certificate for it's sufficient energy control and the least amount of energy used, even when yearly Beach Band festivals were held. It was yet another most grand construction ever held after The Tri State Tower and The Danville Gateway Archport. The design of the towers is optimized for sunrise and sunset experiences. Sun rays at dawn and dusk gleams peacefully through the towers, perfect for photo hunters. And when twilight occurs, the tower arrangement made a peaceful reflection and focusing on the Grand Phineas Suites tower. The reflection of the rays made an artistic wave-like imaginary that transforms as the rays change. It was a beautiful view and can only be seen in twilights and other rare astronomical event. Appearance The Mall The 30-floor mall is one of the features that transforms this site into a wonderland. It consists a double-Olympic sized swimming pool, grand fitness center, a culinary city which provides all varieties of foods from all over the world, a 20-theater Cinemaplex, Legoland, the biggest Apple store in Danville, and thousands of shops that varies from technology to transportation (yes! we sell light sport aircrafts!). With more than 10 billion customers a year, the site extends it's mall into the sea for 100 meters. The extension of the mall is similar to the bridge at the Tri State Tower and it has similar design. Cafe's, restaurants, playgrounds and even a park was established in the top of the 20-floor high mall extension. The mall has also begin extension construction for the sea floor. Yes, another part of the mall will be established 200 meters away from the original site. Phin Plaza Office Park As one of the most grand office park, and the one and only that faces the beach, the Office park that consisted of 5 towers is a major business development ever constructed in Danville. Home to thousands of companies, and the tallest tower with 80 floors occupied with the Tri State International Transportation Network corporation, it was a mega opportunity hub to expand business and financial needs in the city. More than 200 high speed elevators was put in charge on all towers, and no one never waited longer than 1 minute (imagine how tall is the tower and how fast is the elevators). Minimalistic design, large office space, top rated security system, nearby transportation and easy access makes the towers fully occupied by only 6 months. And for the record, the towers still have a lot more space after the Tri State Tower is renovated and was lifted to 625 stories. As being planned by engineers, the site will also be extended by two towers stretching 900 stories high. 400 floors for residential use and the rest for commercial strata title office space. And the site will be defeating Danville's now-planned tallest tower, The Tri State Skyline World Tower. Yes, it stretches 820 floors, 1 floor for approximately 4 meters that reaches the height of 40.000 feet, and taller than the Everest mountain peak. It is practically a city inside, and it can fit more than 200 billion people inside in one time, without squeezing. The Grand Phineas Residences/Apartment Suites The residences, which is now 89% occupied, was yet another landmark that shoves more population and business opportunity to the city. Located at a 20-minute drive to Central Danville and a 40 minute trip to the Airport, the location of the site is pretty strategic for a city like this. Unlike Danville's South Beach area which was only occupied with residences and hotels fewer than 30 floors, and only one less than 300 floors building, Danville's North Beach area has a lot of vacant space, even though a highway stretches through it. According to research, faster road trips to the Downtown area is recorded from the North Beach area, and the South Beach area took over 40 minutes to reach the same destination. And that's one of the reasons people from the outer suburban areas not again included in the Tri-State Area territory moves in to this new resort. Magnificently crafted by Danville's most gifted architect and the fastest construction workers, the building was completed for only a year. Design and placing of the site is planned by architect Dill "Fatboy" Anshar, and was proceeded and succeed by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, the world's youngest and most gifted architect, innovators and builders. Housing more than a million residents with it's 800.000 suites, it was one of the biggest residences in the entire Tri State Area. The Grand Phineas corporation decides to open up it's first luxurious apartment suites in the tallest apartment tower. This is also Grand Phineas's first Apartment Suites branch after the opening of the site. Following up this great success, The Tri State Tower, which also had one of it's luxurious 7-star Residence named The Tri State Escapade Suites, was renamed to The Grand Phineas Escapade Suites. The Hotels The most expensive 5-star hotel in Danville, the Grand Phineas, proceeded by Phineas Flynn, sets in on the tallest Hotel tower. The other two were other hotel branches. The Grand Phineas, which is almost well-known throughout the country, has been a big debut lately to the Tri State Area. This is the second branch opening in Danville after one in the Tri State Tower. Always giving the best to customers and the best experience to their kids and teens, the Grand Phineas hotels uses the State-Of-The-Art Schindler 7000 elevators and office-like type-in destination controls, just as some kids prefer to try. With a semi-Olympic size swimming pool and other wellness service and spas, the Grand Phineas welcomes over a million guests per year in his 35000 rooms. Being a standard to a hotel like this, rooms have 1 to 7 beds and rooms, private mini-kitchen for the ones with 3 beds and above, complete with electric stove, microwave, sink, cabinets and other appliances. Minibars, tea cups and glasses, coffee and tea and water boilers are available to all rooms. The rooms featured a 45-inch 3D television and 3D active glasses the same amount of people that was registered to the room. A $10 per day ultra-high speed internet DSL cable and a complementary free hi-speed WiFi network are available on all floors. 1 study desk or more is placed in rooms as a standard, with cordless telephone and Safe Deposit Boxes that can use credit cards/contactless "scan cards" as lock combinations. The bathroom comes standard with a computerized closet, jacuzzi bathtub, computerized shower and sink. Some rooms, especially the ones with 3 or more beds, has remote-controlled curtain control, and the penthouses uses remote controls to navigate around the suite. iPad/iPhone/iPod holders, computerized light control, air conditioners, DVD and BluRay Player and DVR recorders, Surround Sound speakers, digital alarm clock, wardrobe, 24/7 room service and access to all guest areas are standard. Hotel and Suites Facilities The Hotel and Suites combines almost all of their entertainment facilities together on the top of the 30-story mall, and some others in the buildings. Facilitated with four semi-Olymic size swimming pool on every side and lots of kinds of wellness centers and spas are also scattered here. The Grand Phineas Residence and Hotels combined their service altogether. When the other two hotel and suites branch had their own facilities. The facilities are: iSpa Bella managed by Isabella's Fireside Girls troop, the spa is one of the swankiest yet one of the most technological and relaxing spas around. Equipped with massage robots, dozens of employees, massage conveyor belt, saunas, relax pool, cozy hot tub, hot Hawaiian volcanic rock (delivered fresh every day!) and lots of other stuff, the spa is so far the best getaway from city hustle and bustle Phineas Pools and "Wetness" Shaped like a Phineas, the pool is as large as a Semi-Olympic sized pool, only shaped. There is even a water park on this pool, and since of it's popularity, it adds Ferb, Isabella and Perry shaped pool with more cool water games, such as, the "Water Coaster", those standard slides, only multiplied up to 20 stories, death elevator, Bumper Boats and other stuff and shows such as the Walking-on-Water-man. The pool had also made the Perry-shaped pool as a swim-with-dolphin pool. Phineas and Ferb's Playground and Daycare Center Not literally that Phineas and Ferb plays here, this playground is dedicated for Phineas and Ferb. It has all the playground games and they all resembles to either Phineas and Ferb or create a remark of them. The daycare center is full of paintings of Phineas and Ferb and their inventions-preschool style. As the popularity of this Daycare and Playground increases, Phineas and Ferb ended up by making their own CGI 3D animated preschool shows about themselves. Because this daycare center is so popular, they insist not to disclose where Phineas and Ferb lives for their security. And the good news for Phineas and Ferb's community and service, they only need to trust the Daycare's manager-in-charge every year they need extra hours. Ballroom Located in the Lobby level, the Grand Phineas and the other hotel corporations share 10 grand ballrooms, each of the size of 2,5 football fields. And best of all, they can be all connected together or every Ballroom divided into two. This is the main theaters for the Beach Band festivals. They also got small ballrooms the size of 0.5 football fields on far left and right side. Considering it's altitude on a high level, on every 30 meters, 3 elevators were installed to bring guests to the ballroom entrance from the ground floor. 2 elevators are also installed backstage of each the ballrooms that brings special guests, VIPs and the performers/bride and groom/family members and other components needed for the event from the P2 parking space. The Ballroom provides almost all of the stuff needed, so freight trips for supplies are seldomly noticed. Wellness Center This is a serious place for guests and residents who wants peace, calm and sport. It is located near the iSpa Bella spa. With a real semi-Olympic sized pool and a large fitness center, this place is the only place where you can relax in the giant city hustle-bustle. Sometimes tired of playing in the coolness of the Phineas Pools and "Wetness", or sometimes when they are tired and bored, Phineas and gang often relaxes here, enjoying the sunset with some refreshing drinks on the Pacifica Poolside Cafe. Chez Platypus This is so far the only Chez Platypus restaurant that goes on permanent. Located in the Hotel and Residence Outdoor Area or OA, it shaped like a Platypus. Inspiration of this fancy restaurant was probably from the secondary owners Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher's pet, Perry. It looks like the original one, which the owners had build and was bought by a Platypus-themed restaurant community leader. The restaurant hosts Wedding Parties, Birthdays and other occasions. It serves a lot of Phineas themed food and some other fancy dining from all over the world. Occasionally, you may see one table eating Japanese Sushi and the other table feasting over Indonesian Yellow Rice. A patented serving system, the Chez Platypus uses tubes as food and beverage transport devices. It's capacity reaches more than 150 people and can be further extended to 500 if necessary. This is so far one of the most famous restaurant on the resorts. It's so popular, they decided to create Chez Platypus's own elevators that shaped like a Platypus, and the bell of the elevators is a recording of Platypus chirps. Sunray Restaurant This is the restaurant for breakfast at the hotel area. Located in the 30th floor, it has a Ferbtastic view of the sea, the city and the OA (Outdoor Area). It has a minimalistic design, and it was full of abstract paintings. It seated more than 500 and has more than 60 varieties of food each breakfast. And it was one of the most popular restaurants for lunch, and mall costumers also drop for a lunch here. Zen Garden Cafe Balanced by the power of Yin and Yang (the principals, not the show), the Zen Garden Cafe is another outdoor cafe themed to Chinese architecture and some fountains, that is located in the 50th floor of the apartment tower. It serves almost all foods from China, and it also have European and American food, but it was not recommended. The cafe is the best spot to view the light illumination formed by the towers at twilights and other astronomical events. Pacifica Pool Retreat/Poolside Cafe It is a lounge that seated 50 in the pool area, and some seats are built permanently in water. It serves cocktails, milkshakes, hot beverages, other kind of beverages, snacks and desserts. Located in the end of the Wellness center pool, it was a relaxing retreat for sunset views and sometimes this cafe serves star night barbecue. This is actually the only outdoor cafe with relaxing view and food. From this cafe, you can see the beautiful sunset between the towers of the site, and it was glamorous and mind enchanting, perfect for photo hunters. Casino The Casino is actually a restaurant and a casino at the same place. It focuses more to board and table games (Poker, Blackjack, Roulette, etc) than to casino machines. It has more table and board casino games instead of the electronic ones. And it was more to a relaxing and fun retreat for all people and gamblers from all over the world. The restaurant provides Gambling-related food, and specially designed for the purpose. The restaurant is perfectly designed, but more customers prefer Chez Platypus. Business Center This is the hub for all things related to the outside world, for all guests. Reserving private rental cars, taxis, limos, and even helicopters made easy. The business center offers everything that a business center offers, DUH. Grand Phineas Hotel Executive Lounge and Private Elevators Located in the 85th floor, this is the main dining room for guests staying in the executive floors. Executive floor guests can check in and out, book plane, train and cruise ship tickets, rent a car, using it as a business center, and even reserve helicopters. The executive lounge also has three high speed elevators for executive guests to reach their floors quickly without waiting long for the other elevators. This elevator only stops from the Ground Floor, Lobby, Hotel and Residence Outdoor Area or OA, 75th to 90th floor. One of those elevators can also transport guests to the 91st floor or the rooftop and helipad. Grand Phineas Penthouse Floors The Hotel and the Apartment has special Penthouse Floor/s/. For the Hotel tower, it has only one, which was located on the 90th floor and consisting of 3 penthouse rooms. The Apartments, on the other side, has 40 floors, from the 191st to 230th floor. All penthouse floors, except the 230th and the 195th floor, consists of 4 penthouses, when the 230th floor consists of two and the 295th floor consisting 3, with the Executive Lounge. And mainly used by The President and his family on trips to Danville. Grand Phineas Suites Executive Lounge and Private Elevators Similar to the Grand Phineas Hotel Executive Lounge, the Grand Phineas Suites Executive Lounge is also used for private premium service to residents that stays on Penthouse floors. But the Executive Lounge services more to hospitality, information, renting, booking, consulting, business center and sometimes used as a reserved meeting space. The Executive Lounge is placed on the 295th floor. It also serviced the Penthouse Floors with 6 special elevators. 4 of them servicing from the special P5 Penthouse parking, Ground Floor, Lobby, Hotel and Residence Outdoor Area or OA and 191st to the 230th floor. The other two elevators, which is a panoramic elevator, serviced from the 191st to the Rooftop Helipad or 231st. iTV Entertainment System The TVs installed on every rooms-no matter it's the apartments or the hotels-had access to another breakthrough solution, the iTV. The iTV is a system that links the TVs of Grand Phineas Suites to an entertainment system, excluding the 6000 satellite channels. The iTV system gives on-demand Movies and offers music stored in the Resort's database. You can also book seats on the cinemas below in the mall or book seats for Chez Platypus. It also activates your security system when you leave and it also can alert you whether the bathtub is full of water or if your popcorn is ready. It simply does everything. It is simply an inflight entertainment system-but bigger. Each TVs that are iTV enabled can also download iTV applications and surf the web. The iTV is also Wii, PS3 and Xbox enabled. So you can just select a game system, insert the game CD, and play-without any other additional system! (Gaming Accessory and Controllers required) Elevator Music To reduce "The Boring Factor" of being inside an elevator, the elevators in the site are all supplied with 24/7 elevator music service. This service can also be accessed by guests for hearing in rooms by simply using the iTV. Category:Tri State International Transportation Network Category:Tri State Category:Megastructures Category:Towers Category:Fanon Works Category:FadhilPF's Pages